


A supernatural thanksgiving

by Waywardmermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardmermaid/pseuds/Waywardmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little reader/dean oneshot I did! I hope you guys like it happy thanksgiving! Sorry for any typos I typed it pretty fast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A supernatural thanksgiving

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" you lazily stretched out in bed. It was the first time you had gotten sleep in months, and it felt great. The boys were out looking into a with if you recalled. Sam had called you earlier laughing about deans dating profile and all the events that unfolded. It stung. You weren't the porn star super model dean wanted, at the end of the day you were just you and that wasn't really his thing. You glanced over looking at the clock -5am. Today was thanksgiving. Families would be celebrating gathered around their tables eating delicious food, and here you were laying in bed waiting for the boys to get home. But mabye.....mabye you could assemble a thanksgivingish dinner, you could be domestic. The boys wouldn't be back until late....you had the time. You jumped out of bed pulling on your jeans and throwing on a white tshirt. You grabbed your jacket and keys and headed for the door. 

It was brisk and chilly out. "I should have made coffee" you mumbled to yourself. You slid into your mustang and fired it to life smiling to yourself. Tonight would be sepcial If only to you. You had never really celebrated holidays, and it wasn't often you could surprise the boys. You pulled into the supermarket, and killed the ignition bracing for the cold that awaited outside. You opened the door and jumped out, sprinting for the warm shelter that awaited through those sliding doors. "CLOSED?! What the hell!?" You dashed back to your car slamming the door behind you. You googled open stores in the area and six stores later you had everything you needed to make your dinner. Everything except the stupid turkey that was the star of the whole meal. That the whole stupid holiday existed around. "Dammit" you cursed yourself, driving back to the bunker. You were lost in thought when you realised you had past the turn for the bunker. You turned onto the next dirt road you could find putting the car in park trying to collect your thoughts. Trying to save your thanksgiving.

You had been resting your head on the steering wheel racking your brain for anywhere else In the state of kansas you could find a turkey ON thanksgiving. You let out a sigh lifting your face to find a good spot to turn around, and there they were. About 40 yards up the road was a hoard of turkeys just hanging out pecking away at the ground like today was no big deal. You grinned to yourself. You reached over to your glove box procuring the .45 that was inside. You weren't sure if a .45 could kill at turkey but you were going to give it hell. You killed the ignition and slithered out of your car. Instead of walking down the road and taking them head on, you scurried to the side of the road and crept up the side behind the bushes. You found a good spot to hunker down and examine your potential dinner. It has to be a male, you thought to yourself. Those were the ones with all the feathers. You continued scoping out the turkeys until you saw him, the boss hog, strutting around like he owned the place. You grabbed your pistol and aimed at your target, praying that you could hit him. You had no problum shooting things that were trying to kill you, but this was a friggin bird. You stedied you arms and took your aim, slowley letting out your breath you fired three shots, and all hell broke loose. You ducked down into the bush you were hiding behind and waited for the comotion to settle. When it sounded over you peered out scanning the once bustling road to see a heap of feathers and a turkey laying there. Your turkey. Seeing as how you had just poached a turkey you quickley jumped out and ran to grap it racing back to your car. You quickley poped the trunk threw it inside and raced off the dirt road in the direction of the bunker.

Sams pov-

He couldn't get what dean has said out of his head. His brother had a odd way of expressing his feelings in the heat of the moment during a hunt and then using the hunt as his out. 

"Dean?" 

He took his eyes of the road looking over at sam.

"What? What's eating you?" 

"About what you said back there..."

Dean cuts him off

"Look sam it was nothing. Just drop it ok I said what I needed to say to get my point across it doesn't need to be over analyzed into something its not just leave it."

He glanced over at dean, it was another hour to the bunker but he wasn't ready to let this go.

Your pov- 

So there was the great turkey cleaning fiasco, you cut yourself slicing apples for deans pie, and burnt yourself on the oven. Basically you had spent most of your day covered in blood and in pain but you did it. You pulled together your dinner and you were proud of yourself. Now you waited. The boys would be here any second and you were so excited to surprise them. You had been adjusting a few things with your table setting when you heard them come in.

You ran out to greet them. Both of them scowling and walking with purpose.

"Hey guys!"

They walked past you and down the hall to their rooms. 

You walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottel of whiskey out of the freezer. You took a couple pulls and the bottel and followed suit. 

When you reached the middle of the hall in between the boys rooms you stopped. 

"I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT HERE NOW!" 

Both of their doors slowly creeked open. And they slowly walked out into the hall. 

Dean gave you a once over. 

"Well for taking the day off you look like hell." 

you snidely laughed." I look like shit huh? I WENT TO SIX DIFFERENT STORES TODAY, I THEN POACHED A GOD DAMN TURKEY AND CHOPPED ITS HEAD OFF, PLUCKED IT AND HAD TO STICK MY HAND UP ITS ASS TO GUT IT AND STUFF IT! THEN I CUT MYSELF CHOPPING THE APPLES FOR YOUR DAMN PIE AAAAND BURNT MYSELF ON THE OVEN. ALL TO SURPRISE YOU GUYS WITH A AMAZING THANKSGIVING DINNER! So I'm sorry I look like shit, but I've had a long day I'm tired and I'm done so if your hungery dinners in the kitchen." Ant the you took another pull off your whiskey and headed to your room closing the door behind you. 

Deans pov-

He could see the hurt in your eyes as he turned and headed to the kitchen, when he entered the table was set beautifully and with all the trimmings. The turky was beautiful, although was That a bullet hole in the breast? He smiled turning to see sam with this look of awe on his face. 

"Dude, we messed up." Sam whispered

" I'll go get her".

And with that dean turned and ran down the hall.

Your pov- 

You were lying on your bed tears stinging the back of your eyes when dean barged through the door and jumped on top of you. 

"You are the most amazing woman ever" he grinned "and me and Sammy are so so sorry we were such dicks, Will you please come eat with us?."

you smiled back through exhausted eyes " on one condition" you replied.

"And what's that?" dean smiled.

"You have to tell me what your thankful for."

He thought for a second climbing off you to sit by your side instead, "I guess I'd have to say you and sam, at the end of the day that's what I'm most thankful for. What about you?"

You didn't know if it was the whiskey or pure exaustion but you sat up and pressed your lips to his. When dean snapped out of shock he returned the kiss back. When you broke the kiss you replied "you, and sam of course "you grinned. He kissed you again picking you up and carrying you down the hall.

" I have to say those are some nice shooting skills Rambo." Dean chided. 

You blushed " after today I really hate poultry as a whole." You laughed.

You and dean entered the kitchen where Sam was waiting with drinks. 

"Happy thanksgiving guys". He smiled.

"Happy thanksgiving Sammy" you and dean replied in unison. 

You looked up at dean, "happy thanksgiving dean".

"Happy thanksgiving gorgeous."


End file.
